


jealous much?

by orphan_account



Category: Columbine - Fandom, dylric - Fandom
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric hates Brooks. Brooks talks to Dylan. Eric hates Brooks even more. He will never, ever connect these.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of shitty, but I really wanted to post this so... here you go. For the record, I don't condone.

_I hate homosexuals._

  
Another shitty day, another update to the list. Eric chewed the inner corner of his lip. He hated them, yes, he hated them, and they deserved to die like all the other scum of the earth… Why, again?

  
Oh yeah. Brooks.

  
_It’s just plain WRONG_ , he typed.

  
Eric was pissed. A lot more pissed than usual, if that was even possible, and it was once again, 100%, all Brooks’s fault. This time, it was because Brooks was wrong about everything (what a surprise there), but also, the fact that Brooks was definitely gay. Not that Eric had any confirmation whatsoever, but when you were a god (which Eric totally was, if you asked him), you just knew these kinds of things about people. And it was so obvious to Eric that Brooks was a fucking fag. Not because of any actual evidence, but because Eric could sense it. The way he looked at Dylan, the way he spent TIME around Dylan as if they were better friends than Eric and Dylan were, which was completely fucking ridiculous, because Brooks and Dylan definitely weren’t going to shoot up a school together. Eric grinned evilly, thinking about how much he’d like to go NBK on Brooks with Dylan. Just one less worthless piece of crap he’d have to worry about.

  
And it wasn’t like Eric had gotten mad for no reason, because Eric was a sensible person and had totally legit and rational reasons for doing things. No, he hated Brooks, but he didn’t hate Brooks as much as he did now JUST because Brooks got a little TOO friendly with Dylan for Eric’s liking. The REAL fucking fuel to the fire happened earlier, when Brooks just HAD to open his big fucking mouth.

  
He and Eric were on a smoking break. Not together, but Eric was trying to smoke and Brooks just happened to be in the way.  
And Eric just wasn’t in the mood to deal with him.

  
“God,” he huffed, bringing the tip of his cigarette to his mouth, “can’t get away from you, can I?”

  
“I always come out here, so,” Brooks said, shrugging softly. “Your fault.”

  
“Not here. Everywhere.”

“We go to the same school. Avoiding me is pretty damn hard to do.”

  
“Yeah, especially when you’re attached to Dylan like someone superglued you to him.”

  
Eric exhaled, gray smoke puffing out of his mouth in slow, long rings.

  
Brooks raised an eyebrow. “....Dude…”

  
“What, I hit a nerve or somethin’?”

  
“Not that… it’s just…”

  
“Just? Spit it out, asshole.”

  
Brooks laughed. “You almost sound jealous.”

  
This is when his day went from bad to terrible.

  
Eric’s demeanor changed suddenly, and Brooks definitely noticed. He always knew Eric had a temper, but this was something very different. Something bigger than cracked windshields and even death threats.

  
“Why in the fucking hell would I be jealous?”

  
“Eric, okay, calm down, I–”

  
“Just what the hell are you trying to say about me?”

  
Brooks’s eyebrows raised and lowered quickly. “Nothing, geez, it was just a joke.”

  
And Brooks looked at him once, almost like something had clicked, and then when back to his cigarette, as if nothing had ever happened.

  
But it did happen. And Eric was pissed about it.

  
How DARE Brooks insinuate that–fuck, how dare Brooks even SPEAK to him! Maybe he read to much into it, but Eric wasn’t an idiot. He saw the look in his eyes. He knew what it meant. And the day Brooks Brown was right about Eric being _attracted_ to Dylan and jealous of _him_  was the day his future kill count was passed.

  
_Fuck Brooks. Fuck gays. Fuck everything,_ Eric typed.

  
_Dylan, too, huh?_   He could hear Brooks’s smug, knowing voice in his head. Asshole. Even when he wasn’t here, Brooks still managed to find some way to annoy him.

  
_Fuck everything_ , he clarified, _EXCEPT Dylan and Arlene and NBK_.

  
As he settled back into his chair and stared up at his nearly-updated web page, Eric wondered, deep down, why the hell Brooks and his semi-lusting after Dylan bothered him so much.

  
But, whatever. Whatever the hell it was, it was definitely _not_ jealousy.


End file.
